To The Past, Then The Future
by Queen of Everyday
Summary: The future generation from 2019 visit 1996, courtesy of James, Fred, Albus and Louis.
1. The New Invention

**Chapter 1: The New Invention**

**December 16, 2019; Present**

"Mum! Dad! What's that?" James Sirius Potter shouted, entering the kitchen.

"James," his mother winced. "Indoor voice." James regarded the strange object his father held, it was a gold chain with a small hourglass on the end.

Ginny Potter exchanged a look with her husband. "Well," Harry started, "it's a new Time-Turner. It's for official _Ministry_ use only. It goes back up to two and a third minutes now."

"Two and a third?" Lily asked doubtfully. James jumped, not having realised Lily and Albus slipped in the behind him. "That's odd."

"Yes, well, it's just a prototype," Harry hurriedly stuck the Time-Turner in his briefcase before sliding it onto the counter. "I'm going to go grab a file from upstairs." He pushed past his kids and turned towards the stairs.

"What do you want for lunch? Oh, and later you'll be here with Teddy, Vic, Domi, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Roxie, Fred, Rose and Hugo," Ginny said.

"Where are you going? I want eggs by the way," Lily responded.

"Out." Ginny said firmly. James looked at Albus, who shrugged. Mrs. Potter turned around and began to search for a pan, pots clanging loudly. James, struck with a sudden idea, grinned and reached over, towards the other side of the counter. He reaching into his dad's briefcase and quietly pulled out the Time-Turner. Just as his mother stood up with a triumphant look, holding a pan, James stuck it in his pocket.

As the Potter House got more and more crowded, Lily began to get curious. Weasley parents after Weasley parents dropped their kids off all claiming to be doing something important elsewhere. Only problem was, no kid knew what. They didn't know that their parents were all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to talk the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, about an upcoming Arithmancy teaching position.

Lily hopped up the stairs to the large play room that Teddy and Victoire had shuffled the kids into. She looked around and saw Rose bent over a book. Dominique, Lucy and Roxanne were discussing a "hot guy" from Nikki's Charms class. Hugo and Molly were both doodling in their textbooks while Vic and Teddy watched them, shooting nervous glances towards the corner. Lily followed their glances and spotted James, Fred, Louis and Albus bent towards each other, talking heatedly. Both James and Fred had mischievous looks in their eyes that always led to something being blown up, someone being grounded or pranked. _Bingo_, Lily thought, heading towards them.

"Hello, boys," Lily said coyly. "And what would you be up to?"

"Well, hello to you to," Louis grinned. "We are up to nothing. Just another boring, no-nonsense day," he sighed.

"Nice try," Lily said. "Whatever you're planning, keep me out of it. I barely got off my last grounding because of you, Louis Charles Weasley." He saluted her. "Good."

As Lily walked away, Albus pulled out a small object. "It's a Deluminator, the very same one Uncle Ron owns. I nicked it." They had just started their game of Who Nicked It Better.

"Niiiicee," Louis drawled. "But I've got this. He pulled out a lacy red bra from his beat up bag. "I nicked it off of Dominique."

"I've got these… Hmmmm…" After rummaging around in his pockets for a few moments, Fred finally pulled out a vial full of transparent gold liquid. "Phoenix tears. I nicked them from my mum's study."

"Well, I've got this," James slowly pulled out his dad's Time-Turner. "The new and improved Time-Turner. It's from the _Ministry _but I stole it from Dad.

"Alright, as a new rule no one can vote for themselves, remember?" Fred asked and they all nodded. "All for Louis?" James raised his hand. Fred nodded, "one for Louis. All for me?" No one moved. He harrumphed. "All for Al?" No one. "All for James?" He begrudgingly raised his hand as Al and Louis did the same. "James wins!"

"Better luck next time, mate," James said. Fred stuck his tongue out at him.

"Okay, so we'll just-" Fred was cut off by a loud scream as Albus fell over in the midst of standing up. He slammed into Fred, knocking the Phoenix tears out of his hands. The Phoenix tears smashed into James who dropped the Time-Turner as it started spinning to its full extent. Everyone in the room, roused by Albus' shriek, watched in horror as the Phoenix tears dripped over James and the Turner.

There was a loud crack as everyone was surrounded in the fog that came from the Turner. There were screams as they all felt like they were plummeting through empty air and landed hard on the floor.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice asked.


	2. What Kind of Question Is That?

**Chapter 2: What Kind of a Question is That?**

**December 16, 1996; Past**

Nymphadora Tonks watched as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody pointed his wand at the kids who literally just fell from above.

"Mad-Eye, their just kids," Tonks said uncertainly.

"The best disguise for Death Eaters, don't you think?" Tonks hesitantly pulled out her own wand as Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, William Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall did the same. Albus Dumbledore stood up as well but didn't quite feel threatened enough to pull out his own.

The kids stood up, brushing themselves off, and realised that there were seven wands pointed at them. A beautiful girl with long, flowing blonde hair with the tips dyed bright red stepped forward and pulled another, younger, pretty girl with Weasley red hair close to her.

"I said, who are you?" Mad-Eye asked.

"I'm sorry, what year is this?" Tonks looked at the boy who spoke. He was tall, about 6'2, with bright turquoise hair extremely handsome. He has a heart-shaped face that looked to innocent to lie. He looked familiar to her, though she couldn't pinpoint why.

"What kind of a question is that?" Mad-Eye growled. The blonde girl tugged the redhead closer.

"Mad-Eye." Professor Dumbledore warned. "It is 1996, why do you ask?"

Suddenly, the blonde was gently shoving the redhead girl towards the blue-haired boy. He caught her as the blonde stepped towards four cowering boys. She was shaking with angry heat rolling off her.

"James Sirius Potter! Fredrick George Weasley! Louis Charles Weasley! Albus Severus Potter! You're all dead! What did you do? Oh, when I get my hands on you! I cannot believe you! What do you have to say for yourselves? It had better be good, or else, mark my words, they will be your last ever spoke!" She yelled, her fists balling at her sides. Everyone blanched at the names she screamed and stared at her. Tonks look around and counted the kids. There were 13.

"Vicky..." The blue-haired boy spoke hesitantly, releasing the redhead, he stepped towards her. _Wow, much braver than I'd be, she looks ready to kill_, Tonks thought. "Calm down. Please."

Professor Dumbledore also stepped forward as he watched the scene. The boy took another step forward and placed his hand on her arm. "Vic," he pleaded and as soon as he touched her, she stopped shaking.

"Who are you?" Fleur, Bill's fiancée, asked boldly.

"We are from the future," 'Vicky' said.


	3. Introductions' Can Be Awkward, You Know?

**Chapter 3: Introductions' Can Be Awkward, You Know?**

**December 16, 1996; Past**

"What? That's absurd," Professor McGonagall said. "Who are you really?"

"It's true. I'm from the future. 2019… Um… Is this the Burrow?" Vicky asked.

Molly narrowed her eyes, "yes, it is," she said.

"Oh," Vicky said.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Victoire Weasley. Sister of Dominique and Louis. Daughter of Bill and Fleur," she nodded towards them as there were several gasps and a groan, most likely from Molly.

"W-what is it you say?" Fleur stammered, looking extremely shocked.

Dumbledore pulled out a vial of a potion called Veritaserum. "I shall require you to drink this. And if you are who you say you are then you will know I do not want to poison you." Victoire shared a look with the older blue-haired boy.

"I'll do it," the older boy stepped forward. Everyone watched as Dumbledore handed him the potion. He downed it and handed Dumbledore back the empty vial, which he stuck in his pocket.

"What is your full name?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Ted Remus Lupin," he said clearly. Tonks gasped and he looked at her, blinking a few times, he looked troubled. He turned back to look at Dumbledore.

"Am I right in guessing that your father is Remus Lupin and due from your- _exuberant_- hair color, your mother is Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yes." Tonks was too shocked to move as she stared at him with big eyes. She turned her hair bubble gum pink, smiling.

"And I assume you really are from the future?"

"Yes."

"Then I believe introductions are in order," Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling.

******************************************************************************************* As everyone sat around the Weasley's dining room table as one by one the children took turns standing up and introducing themselves.

A tall, gangly redheaded girl stood up, "uh, hi. No, I mean, hello. I'm Dominique Alexandrie Weasley. My sister is Victoire, so I guess, uh, that makes me Bill and Fleur's daughter. No, I know that makes me their daughter. I, um, uh, I'm in Gryffindor at Hogwarts and I'm, well, I'm fifteen." The girl finished, blushed, and quickly sat down. Victoire giggled and Dominique shot her a look.

"I'm Louis," a gorgeous guy with long-ish blonde hair stood up. "Louis Charles Weasley. I'm Nikki and Vic's brother." Bill looked ready to pass out as he prayed there were only three kids. "I'm fourteen. I'm in Gryffindor and I play Chaser in Quidditch at school."

Victoire stood up. "As I said, I'm Victoire. Victoire Angelica, I played Beater when I went to school. I was in Ravenclaw. I'm nineteen now and training to become a Healer at St. Mungo's."

Another blonde girl stood up. "I'm Lucy Lee Weasley. I'm Percy's eldest daughter-"

"What?" Molly stood up. "Percy comes back?"

"Yes, Grandma," Lucy rolled her eyes at her Grandma's hysterics. "As I was saying," Molly sat down, "I look like my mother, Audrey Jones. I'm sixteen and I'm Captain of the Quidditch team. I play Chaser and I'm in Ravenclaw. Molly?" A girl with thick red curls stood up and walked around the table as Lucy sat down.

"'Lo, I'm Molly Weasley. Percy's youngest daughter and yes," she held up a finger to Mrs. Weasley who had just opened her mouth to speak, "he named a kid after you. I'm in Gryffindor and, unlike Luce, I hate Quidditch." The lively red headed girl sat down, gesturing to a girl with loose brown ringlets to stand up.

"I'm Roxanne Angelina Weasley. I'm the daughter of George and Angelina Weasley, formerly Johnson. I'm fourteen, in Gryffindor, and I play Chaser for the team. You can call me Roxie."

Next, a boy who looked very much like the twins, Fred and George, stood up. "I'm Fredrick George Weasley. Brother to Roxie. I'm sixteen, in Gryffindor, I play Beater in Quidditch-"

"Blimey, Fredrick" Tonks said, "does your family make up a whole Quidditch team?"

"Almost, but Alex Natty plays Keeper," Fredrick grinned. "Oh, and people call me Fred." He was about to sit down, when he reconsidered. He winked at Minerva, who seemed quite taken back and said; "And I own my own chair in _Professor_ McGonagall's office. All mine." Molly I _tsk_ed and frowned. Minerva just looked shocked.

"I'm Rose Mai Weasley," a frizzy red haired girl stood, "my parents are Ron and Hermione, formerly Hermione Granger."

"I knew it!" Tonks exclaimed.

Rose grinned, "yes, well, Dad came to his senses eventually." A few people chuckled. "I'm in Gryffindor, I'm fourteen and I love school!" A few future kids groaned and Rose shot them a look as she sat down. Tonks was greatly reminded of Hermione.

A boy stood up who looked like Ron, with big brown eyes and dirt on his nose, "I'm Hugo Arthur Neville Weasley. Rose's brother. I'm in Gryffindor as well and I like Quidditch but I don't play at school."

The next person to speak had a mop of black hair, freckles and brown eyes, "hello, I'm James Sirius Potter," a couple people blanched, "I'm a prankster extraordinaire and along with Fred, I own my own chair in Minnie's office," Molly I _tsk_ed again. "I am, obviously," he rolled his eyes, "Harry Potter's son. I play Beater in Quidditch and I'm awesome." Cue chuckles.

He sat down and revealed another boy with black hair, this time with Harry's gorgeous green eyes. "Hi, I'm Al Potter."

"Full name, Al," the girl Victoire pulled closer earlier reminded him.

"Oh, ah, right," he blushed. "I'm Albus Severus Potter-"

"What?" A bunch of people said at the same time. "Harry named his son after Severus _Snape_? Oh, and Dumbledore?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, he did." Albus said, annoyed. He didn't elaborate further, just went on, "I'm fourteen, in Gryffindor, I'm a Chaser and I am the spitting image of my father, duh, anyone can see that." Molly I and Arthur laughed.

The last un-introduced kid, the redhead who was apparently a favorite of Teddy and Victoires, stood up and bowed slightly. "I'm Lily Luna Potter, the youngest. I'm thirteen and in Gryffindor. I'm Seeker on the team and I love my Auntie Luna," she smiled. "Oh, and since Teddy didn't really tell you much about himself, I'll fill you in. He's super booky smart," (Tonks heard James mutter, "booky?") "He's an amazing sort of big brother and he excels at Arithmancy. He's twenty-one." Teddy turned red as Lily grinned and sat down. Tonks beamed.

"Hey, Lily," Molly II said, "you forgot to tell us who your mother is."


	4. Grandma?

**Chapter 4: Grandma?**

**December 16, 1996; Past **

"Oh, did I?" Lily said in the manor of someone who didn't forget at all. "Grandma?"

Molly I gasped. "What? Your Ginny's kids, too?" She asked, looking at Albus and James.

"The one and only Ginny-" James began.

"Who is in my heart dearly-" Fred took over.

"Your aunt, you say?"

"Oh, yes, Jamesies-"

"Do not call me that-"

"Why not?"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone seemed taken back as Rose, Lily and Nikki screamed it at the same time.

"Dom, Lils, Rosie. Calm down, please." Vic said, rubbing her temples.

******************************************************************************************* **December 16, 2019; Present**

"Hey! Guys! I came back early to tell-" Angelina stopped suddenly, noticing the silence. "Hello? Anyone? Teddy! Victoire!" She called.

Angelina ran up the stairs and looked into the Potters' playroom. It was empty. She swore under her breath. "_Homenum Revelio_," she muttered. Nothing happened.

"Oh, they are so _dead_."

******************************************************************************************* **December 16, 1996; Past**

"So…" Molly I said. "Does anyone want to explain just how you got here?"

"Yes," Nikki said, sending a glare towards the boys, "who wants to explain?"

"Well, you see," James said, "it wasn't _really_ my fault. It was Albus'-"

"Hey!"

"- Because he's the clumsy one who bumped in Fred-"

"Yes, it was not my fault either, Nikki," Fred said.

"-And then I dropped the Time-Turner-"

Lily gasped. "You stole Dad's new Time-Turner."

"-It was for a good cause. Our game, you see-"

"-Our lovely game-"

"-I won, you know-"

"-Anyways, after Clumsy over there hit me, the Phoenix tears-"

"What Phoenix tears?" Rose asked sharply.

"-I'll explain in a minute, love." ("Don't call me _love_!") "_Anyway_, the Phoenix tears hit the Time-Turner, which spun, sending-"

"-Us into the future," James finished.

"Wait, how far behind does Uncle Harry's Time-Turner go?" Rose asked.

"Two and a third minutes," Albus informed.

"Two and a third?" Lily nodded. "Interesting…" Everyone watching as Rose thought. "That means that the Phoenix tears multiplied the strength of the Time-Turner by roughly 5180914.4," she looked at twenty pairs of incredulous eyes. "What? I like math, okay?" She said defensively.

"Definitely Granger's kid, then," Mad-Eye growled.

"Wait, where did you come from?" Molly I asked.

"The Potters' House," Hugo said. "Ted and Vic were babysitting us."

Molly I frowned. "Why weren't you at school?"

"Because everyone got to go home a week earlier than normal for Christmas break. Something about Peeves the Poltergeist and a blown up loo." It was true. They had gotten home four days prior because Peeves had indeed blown up all the toilets _again_.

"Oh."


	5. It'll Be Awkward Enough Without

**Chapter 5: It'll Be Awkward Enough Without Letting On That**

**December 16, 1996; Past**

"Now," Molly I said. "Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione will be getting back in three days and I'm not sure how much to tell them about all of this."

"Mum," Fred I spoke, "I think they're going to figure it out. Especially Hermione will. Looking at Albus is like looking at Harry and looking at Rose is like looking at a red haired Hermione."

"Oh, well then, I see…"

"Hey, Grandma?" Molly I smiled to herself, it was still a shock every time someone called her that.

"Yes, dear?" Molly I asked Rose.

"What if, to not overwhelm them too quickly, we tell them most of the truth? So, for instance, Hugo will be Dad's son, we'll spell color his hair. I will be Mom's daughter but well do my hair, too-"

"Oh," Lily said. "Like we'll say I'm Mum's daughter but we'll make my hair a Weasley red color instead of Lily I color and Albus and James can be Dad's kids. We just won't be siblings, right?" Rose nodded; clearly pleased someone got what she was saying.

"Well, that could work…" Tonks said.

"But won't that be suspicious?" Remus Lupin asked. He had arrived a half-hour earlier with George and Fred Weasley and to his shock, he had been introduced to his son. Since then, he had been studiously ignoring Tonks' smug looks. He tried not to let his mind wander over the possibility that it could be true. He could have a son and a wife in the future and not have passed down the werewolf gene.

"Not if we really sell it."

* * *

><p>The story was that Harry married a Muggle-born named Katie Elms and had James and Albus, Ron married an American pureblood named Abigail Holmes and had Hugo along with a daughter, Gina, at home, George stayed the same, Percy is the same, too, along with Bill and Charlie, Fred's a bachelor (the Past People didn't know that this was a lie- that he was really dead), Hermione married a Muggle called Diego Greene and Ginny married Jonathan Pell and had Lolita.<p>

At dinner that night, everyone kept trying to pepper the Future Kids with questions about the future but they wouldn't budge. They were adamant not to tell anymore about the future.

Half way through the mashed potatoes, there was a bang.

"What the-"

"Bloody Hell, is this the Burrow?"

Everyone rushed into the living room area and saw two of the most gorgeous girls ever.


	6. Devil Brides and Triplets

**Chapter 6: Devil Brides and Triplets**

**December 16, 1996; Past**

"Watch your language, Ree, there are kids here," Teddy reprimanded a young woman with purple plum hair.

"Seriously, where are we?" Another woman cut in, looking disgusted. It took a minute for everyone from the past to realize there were three other people in the room. The woman who spoke, a pretty girl with long straight black hair and bright blue eyes, a young enfant who looked about four or five with bright green hair and a boy who looked about sixteen with dirty blonde hair who looked remarkably like Neville Longbottom.

"The Burrow," Teddy said, he quickly filled them in on where they are. "So, how did you get here?"

"Oh, that's easy," said the girl who swore. "Where you disappeared at the Potters' a portal opened up. Goldy tripped and sent us flying in too. Fun, right?"

"Yeah, really _fun_, Reese," the black-haired girl said scathingly.

"Oh, lighten up, Drama Queen."

"Maybe if you stop being such a - "

"Such a what? Go on, finish that sentence."

"Ok, enough. Stop it," Teddy said, wrapping his arms around the "Drama Queen" and leading her to the kitchen to make introductions.

Fifteen minutes later, once everyone had been rounded up in the kitchen, they made their introductions.

"Hi," the blonde boy said. "I'm Frank Longbottom, son of Luna and Neville Longbottom. I'm sixteen and in Ravenclaw."

"Hi," the second beautiful girl resembled an angel and it took everyone a second to figure out why. Her hair was a light gold color that seemed to radiate light. "My name is Goldy, actually it's Sara Anne Lupin, but due to my stubborn hair color, people always call me Goldy," she shrugged. "I'm twenty-one and I'm Teddy's sister."

Everyone turned to Teddy and he shrugged. "Sorry, forgot to mention you," he smiled.

"You forgot to mention that there were two of you?" Remus asked weakly.

"Three actually," the girl with the purple hair chirped. Remus promptly passed out. After he was reawaken with a faint "Wow, he can't stomach much, can he?" from plum girl, a dirty look from uptight black-haired girl and a spell from Tonks, they resumed the introductions.

"I'm Reese Mallory Lupin, Teddy and Goldy's triplet. I was a Gryffindor and this," she said, pulling the little girl who looked a lot like her but she was more adorably cute than beautiful with blue hair now, closer to her, "is Bel."

"I'm Bel," everyone swooned as the cute little girl smiled and continued, "Annabel Marie Lupin, I'm five," she held up four fingers and Reese corrected her. "This is my mommy." She pointed to Reese, who just smiled and plopped her on her lap.

"I'm Rachel Weston, Teddy's fiancée," the black-haired girl held up her hand to reveal a pretty diamond ring. While everyone smiled and congratulated her, Tonks looked at the people from the future and realized their smiles had become rather fixed. Victoire looked especially upset and Goldy looked as though she were really trying to be supportive but there was one person not even bothering to try to hide her displeasure. Reese was glaring at her with a look of anger on her face. Deciding to figure out what her problem was, Tonks turned her attention back to the happy couple. As she turned away, she vaguely heard her mutter, "Congrats Devil Bride."


	7. Return of the Gingers and Their Two Best

**Chapter 7: Return of the Gingers and Their Two Best Friends**

**December 19, 1996; Past**

After three days of life in the confined spaces of the Burrow, often being pampered with relentless questions, the Burrow's Past People were still in complete shock with Reese. She was not afraid to speak her opinion on _anything_, she was an amazing mother despite the fact that she was only twenty-one and she was kind of a not-so-bitch bitch. It was a strange combination.

Whereas Teddy looked a lot like Remus with a different shaped face and hair which was naturally like his mothers, Goldy was beautiful but still not that striking. She couldn't control her hair color, which, informed to Tonks by Lily, was usually gold to symbolize her pure-heartedness. She was shorter than Teddy, about 5'6 and she was curvy but not too curvy. She really looked like an angel. Reese, on the other hand, was absolutely gorgeous, she was about 5'9, her body was entirely made up of curves and she had red, round, full lips. Teddy looked a bit different from both his parents, but Goldy and Reese both looked just like their mother. But way hotter. Apparently, according to Victoire, they could only Metamorph their hair and eyes. Needless to say, everyone was shocked to learn that that was Reese's real body. Goldy's hair is naturally like Tonks' but Reese's is long and wavy and a deep chocolate brown like Remus'. Tonks absolutely adored her granddaughter, so did everyone. She was amazingly sweet and smiled like her aunt Goldy.

Teddy was a curse-breaker but he greatly wanted to be a teacher for a few years. Goldy was a Healer who excelled in creating a small range of healing spells and a bunch of healing remedies and potions and she was also good at doing the special procedures on her patients with the spells she created. Reese was an Unspeakable.

Rachel was the problem. She was awful, kind of like Umbridge had been. Completely falsely sweet to everyone, except for Reese to whom she greatly disliked, and a total bitch on the inside. She worked at a candy shop. Figures.

Frank was really nice and he greatly reminded everyone of a male, more nervous, round-faced version of Luna. They learned he had a fifteen-year-old sister Alice, two eight-year-old brothers Lorcan and Lysander and a five-year-old sister Alexandra (Lexi). Alexandra had been Luna's mother's name.

Everyone sat around the living room as a pop issued from outside, symbolizing that Bill and Arthur had just returned with Ron, Harry, Ginny and against her protests, Hermione. They could hear Hermione and Ron bickering all the way up the steps as they walked up the steps to the front door. Finally a few more steps and Ron walked through the door to the living room first.

"_Who the bloody hell are you?"_


	8. Ginger Has a Real Name?

**Chapter 8: Ginger Has a Real Name?**

**December 19, 1996; Past**

"Ronald! Language!" Molly I scolded.

Ron stood, gaping mouthed, as Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Arthur and Bill came skidding in. They all froze too except for Arthur and Bill, who moved to sit down.

"Dears, why don't you all sit down…? We obviously have some explaining to do."

They all sat down, albeit hesitantly. "Hello," piped a small girl with now Weasley-colored hair.

"Hello," Hermione and Ginny said politely.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "But who are you?"

"We," Lily started, "are from the future." She then promptly told them the made up stories they had agreed on. Ginny looked, speechless, at her mother. Molly I nodded.

"So… so you're my… my _daughter_? Lillian?" Ginny said hesitantly.

"I am indeed, Mum." Ginny blanched. She opened her mouth to say something just as a loud bang echoed once more through the house and someone shrieked.

James snorted. "Al, did you just shriek? Like a _girl_?" Albus went red and muttered something incomprehensible.

"There's nothing wrong with shrieking like a _girl_, Potter," a girl brushed herself off whilst standing up. She looked sort of like a Weasley with her freckles and long wavy ginger hair. Ginny's only thought was _Wow the next generation is made up of a lot of hot people. _

"Hey, Ginger," James smirked while a pretty brown-haired girl picked herself off the ground. "You see," he explained to everyone, "When I was a second year and Ginger was a first year, I found it absolutely appalling that a girl with such ginger hair and freckles could be in no way related to the Weasleys. So I took it upon myself to rename her something I deemed much more appropriate." Ginger rolled her eyes. "And now, everyone calls her Ginger. In fact, I don't even remember her real name."

"It's Gina Nelly Nyado," Al said. "Even I knew that." James shrugged.

"At least I knew the Nyado part."

Everyone now turned their attention to the brunette who smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Alice Loran Longbottom." This was understandable; she looked a little bit like Neville's mother but mostly looked like her own person entirely.

"Anyway," Ginger stated. "I just came to tell you that you unleashed a ripple in time and really any moment now we and our pretty little past friends could be transported back to 2019 so be pre-"

However she was going to finish that sentence, no one did find out because at that moment, the loudest bang yet echoed out as they all disappeared, leaving the Burrow abandoned.


	9. You Knocked Up My Sister?

**Chapter 9: You Knocked Up My Sister?**

**December 19, 2019; Present**

Angelina Weasley, Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley looked up as a loud bang echoed from the Potter Mansion's Playroom. They rushed up the stairs and into the room to find people all over the floor grumbling and trying to untwist themselves. The portal had disappeared and the only people left standing was Reese, not even looking windswept, Ginger, who was brushing hair out of her face and Louis, who grinned.

"Hey, Ginge, help me up!" James said. Ginger laughed but reached a hand down to pick him up anyway. As soon as he had hold of her hand, he yanked it and sent her flying onto his lap. "Go out with me?"

"NO!"

Victoire chuckled and looked around. Lily was being pulled up by Albus who then bent down to help Alice up. The adults (Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, Mad-Eye, Arthur, Molly, Fleur, Bill, Mundungus, Albus and Minerva) all were shakily standing up. Reese was picking up Bel and placing her on her hip. Goldy was brushing herself off. Teddy was standing next to her, he had just finished helping up an irate Rachel and it took a minute for her to see the hand he was waving in front of her.

"Earth to Vicky! Vic!"

"Oh, what? Sorry." Blushing furiously, Victoire put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. She had been best friends with Teddy, Reese, Goldy and Steve Robertson for as long as she could remember. When she was nine, she became friends with Daniel Beaumont. When she was ten, she became friends with Amy Bloom. But with Teddy, it was different. She loved them all but she was _in_ love with Teddy.

"Teddy, I was talking to you!" Rachel reprimanded. She shot Victoire a look that plainly said _Touch-Teddy-again-and-I'll-break-your-hand_. Victoire winced. It was painful to watch Teddy smile at her then turn to placate Rachel.

After a minute of _Ginny's _fruitless attempts at getting everyone to shut up, Rachel yelling at Teddy, Rose and Lucy comparing notes on time travel, James asking out Ginger and Ron's exclamation of "Blimey, Neville, when did you get here?", _Angelina_ stood up on the coffee table and yelled, "Oi! Shut up! Now!" Everyone fell silent and George gaped at her.

"Thank-you," _Hermione_ amended as _Angie_ hopped off the table. "Welcome back or to 2019! How much did our lovely kids/friends tell you about this time?" Lily filled her in.

"Okay, well, that's not strictly the truth… I married Ron and Rose and Hugo," she waved her wand and their hair colours went back to normal, "are our kids." Ron and Hermione turned red and looked away from each other. _Hermione _waved her wand again and everyone went back to normal. "Ginny and Harry got married and had James, Al and Lily."

"What! You knocked up _my sister?"_ Ron started towards Harry but Hermione grabbed his arm unthinkingly and shot him a look. Harry gave Hermione a grateful glance as Ron was distracted by the contact with Hermione. Ginny was speechless but still managed a grin. Molly beamed and hugged Harry as George and Fred sniggered, Arthur smiled and Bill shrugged.

"Were you all at the Burrow in 1996?" _Ginny_ asked.

"I wasn't," Neville said.

"I wasn't," Angelina said, confused. A moment ago, she had been at her friend Alicia's house.

"Me neither," Luna said dreamily.

"I wasn't either," Augusta said.

"Augusta?" Alice gasped.

"Why, yes, dear, do I know you?"

"Not yet," a voice sounded. Augusta turned to look at the doorway as did everyone else. A muscular, round-faced someone was leaning in the doorway but it couldn't be who everyone thought it was. This man was hot.

"Hey, Dad," Alice and Frank said.


	10. Welcome to the Potter Mansion

**Chapter 10: Welcome to the Potter Mansion**

**December 19, 2019; Present**

"Hey, Ally. Hey, Frank," the man walked into the room and people were stunned to see and older version of Luna step in after him.

"Hey," _Luna_ said vaguely.

"Hey, _Neville, Luna_," _Ginny_ said.

"Neville?" Augusta asked, incredulous.

"Hello, Augusta," _Neville_ said. A little girl, around five, crept into the room and tugged on _Neville's_ sleeve. The little girl has long, wild blonde hair and big, round ayes. _Neville _grinned, leaned down and swung the girl into his arms, making her giggle.

"_Ginny, Harry_ told me to tell you that he'll be home late. He's talking to _Kingsley_ about the situation we seem to have gotten ourselves into," _Neville_ gestured towards the people from the past.

The door opened and two identical twins, wildly blond with big eyes and round faces, ran in, one of them was squealing, "Ally! Frankie!" and ran at Alice first then hugged Frank. The other twin hid behind _Luna._ He peeked his head out curiously, then when seeing people watching him, ducked back down. _Luna_ smiled and leaned down to pick him up. When she did so, he immediately hid his face in her crazy hair.

"I think you all know me and _Luna_," _Neville_ said, "and for the people who don't know, we got married."

"Did we?" Luna asked, slightly surprised. Neville gaped as Augusta sized _Luna_ up.

"Yup, this," he pointed to the girl in his hands, "is Lexi, she's five. This is Lorcan," he pointed to the boy that had been hiding behind his mother and then to then to the twin in Frank's arms, "and this is Lysander. They're eight."

"Well, why don't we go down to the Den and talk,"_ Ginny_ suggested.

"OK," _Angelina_ said. They all filed out of the room.

"Oh, wow," Ginny gasped as they exited the room. There were seven doors along the side of the hall they came out of and five on the other. The walls had intricate patterns running seamlessly all the way down the long hallway and there were names engraved into several doors. Glancing to her left she saw the names _Reese, Ted_ and _Sara _and glancing to her right, she saw the names _James, Albus_ and _Lily_. She frowned at the sight of the first three names.

_Hermione,_ seeing her hesitation, explained, "They're your God-children." Ginny nodded. The rest of the group was still ogling the large house as_ Ginny_ opened the door at the end of the hall. It didn't have a marking on it and when she opened it, she revealed a closet with towels and facecloths. Thinking older her had lost her marbles, Ginny raise her eyebrows. _Ginny_ grinned at her and opened another door at the other side of the closet.

"Ginny and Harry live here?" George asked, amazed. _Angelina_ nodded.

The newly opened door revealed a passage to the stairs that led to the living room. _Ginny_ marched across the huge living room and walked through a large opening on the wall with beautiful symbols no one but the future people seemed to understand. There were also complicated patterns of dragons, stones and cloaks carved into the wall. They entered a slightly smaller room that Ginny assumed was the Den and _Ginny_ motioned them to sit down. There weren't enough beautiful leather or cloth couches to sit in so many of the kids sat on the floor. There was a large Television that _Harry_ had insisted they get in the corner next to the popcorn machine that Arthur gestured to excitedly.

Catching Ginny staring again, _Hermione_ murmured "Welcome to the Potter Mansion."


	11. Just Slightly Awkward

**Hey, everyone! If you want so see what the floor plan of the Potter Mansion looks like then look at my profile pic... It's in colour! (Yes, I know I'm a dork!) :}**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Just Slightly Awkward<strong>

**December 19, 2019; Present**

"So… who else thinks this is slightly awkward?" _Angelina_ asked. About twenty minutes ago the next generation kids minus Rachel, Teddy, Goldy, Reese and Victoire went upstairs to Albus' room and everyone had been sitting very silently ever since.

"Slightly?"_ Ginny_ raised her eyebrows as _Angelina_ shrugged.

Minerva was sitting on the edge of seat, Professor Dumbledore was marveling at the patterns on the wall, Harry and Ginny were steadily avoiding looking at each other, Ron was in between sending Hermione furtive glances and glaring at Harry, Reese was popping her gum loudly and at frequently faster paces as Rachel shot her looks, Victoire was absentmindedly staring at Teddy, Teddy was playing with some weird object in his hand he seemed to have retrieved from in between the couch cushions, Molly was staring at her daughter in amazement, Arthur was contemplating Ginny marrying Harry, George and Fred were also regarding _Ginny_, Bill was staring at Victoire, Fleur was gazing knowingly between Teddy and Vic, Angelina was staring at her older self while her older self winked at her, _Ginny_ was twiddling her thumbs, Kingsley was tapping his foot awkwardly, Tonks was trying to catch Remus' eye, Remus was ignoring Tonks, Mad-Eye was nodding his head as if it was overun by Nargles, Neville was shifting uncomfortably, _Neville _holding hands with _Luna_, both Lunas were gazing at the wall, Augusta had concluded Luna was a little nuts but she liked her anyway and Goldy was uncomfortably shifting in her seat.

The door opened on the other side of the room and a long nosed someone entered followed by a bushy haired someone followed by a one eared someone.

"Hey _Ron._ Hey _Herm_-" _Ginny _began only to be interrupted.

"What happened to my ear?" George gasped, shocked.

"Hello, Younger Me. I got in a fight with a Death Eater a while back. Nice greeting, by the way… Really made me feel welcome…" _George_ said, grinning. He walked over to _Angelina _and kissed her. On the mouth. For more than the required two seconds.

Rolling her eyes, _Ginny_ picked up an outdated version of Witch Weekly from the coffee table, rolled it up and chucked it at them. "They do that a lot," she explained. George grinned.

"Hey! What was that for?" _George_ demanded after the magazine had hit him square in the back of the head. Angelina shifted uncomfortably but smiled slightly as her older self gave a very un-Angelina-ish giggle.

"You know exactly what that was for, _George Gideon Weasley_. Don't make me throw another magazine," she looked so like Mrs. Weasley that even _George_ couldn't help but recoil a bit.

"Urgh, the Mum impression…" _George_ shuddered as Molly smiled and _Ginny_ smirked.

"Wait, so Ginny's a lot like Mum?" Ron asked.

_Ginny _said 'no' at the same time _Hermione, Ron, George, Neville_ and _Angelina_ said 'yes'. _Ginny _glared at them. Harry didn't really have enough time to feel bad for himself as he was still getting used to seeing his two best friends as grown-ups.


	12. The Unanswerable Question

**Chapter 12: The Unanswerable Question**

**December 19, 2019; Present**

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

_Ginny_ jumped up in the middle of _George_'s story about the latest product for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She walked down the hall past the coat closet and lavatory and into the entrance hall. She pulled open the door and came face to face with a beautiful Witch with flowing blonde hair.

"_Fleur_! Come in, come in," she beckoned her in then walked back down the hall towards the Den.

"'Ello, _Ginny_, I got your owl, ze kids are back?"

"Yeah, Louis and Nikki are upstairs and Vic is in the Den." They entered the Den and everyone looked up.

_Hermione_ smiled, "Hi, _Fleur_."

"'Ello '_Ermione_." Hermione looked at their friendly encounter and frowned. Since when did she like Fleur?

Someone knocked on the front door again. "_Hermione?_ Can you get it? I'm tired." _Hermione_ laughed but got up to answer the door anyway. Besides the few murmurings coming from the hall, all was quiet again. _Hermione_ pattered back in again and Molly and Arthur were shocked to see older versions of themselves enter the room. _Molly_ had a fair few wrinkles and her hair was almost completely gray while what was left of Arthur's hair was all gray.

"Hello," _Molly_ said.

"Hey, Mum," _Ginny _greeted. _Arthur_ smiled and nodded. They sat down, quite awkwardly and looked around. When no one said anything, Molly cleared her throat.

"So… I wondered, as you're going to have to Obliviate us anyway… can you answer a few questions?" Molly asked.

"I suppose… but some things we won't tell you because it will be too hard to explain. Uh, what do you want to know?" _Hermione_ asked, looking questioningly at _Ginny_, who nodded covertly.

"Is You-Know-Who gone?" Ron asked.

"_Voldemort?_ Wow, he hasn't been called that in years. Well, yeah. He's gone for good," _Ginny _looked at Dumbledore and something no one really understood passed through them and _Ginny _nodded once.

"How?"


	13. Spider Web Tattoo Girl

**Chapter 13: Spider Web Tattoo Girl**

**December 19, 2019; Present**

Everyone looked between the two Hermiones.

"How?" _Ginny_ asked. "Well… That's a question I can't answer but I can tell you a bit of it, OK?" Without waiting for confirmation, she took a deep breath and began. "There are five main people leading to the demise of Voldemort, only three of which are still alive to this day. Professor Dumbledore, for one, found out the way to defeat him then passed the information to Harry. After Professor Dumbledore died, Harry defeated Voldemort with the help of Ron and Hermione. Voldemort's rebounded curse killed him."

"Who's the fifth person? You said that there were five," Hermione said.

"Professor Snape but I'm not going to tell you how."

"That git?" Ron wrinkled his nose.

"That git," _Ron_ confirmed. _Ginny_ shot him a look.

"When did Voldemort die?" Arthur asked.

_Ginny_ winced slightly then said, "May 2nd, 1997 at the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Harry defeated V-Voldemort at- at _seventeen?"_ Augusta gasped. Neville squeaked.

"Yes," _Ginny _frowned.

"There was a battle at Hogwarts? Were many people killed?" Molly asked.

Everyone was watching _Ginny_, which was good because it meant they didn't see the way that _George_ turned his face away, _Angelina_ shuddered, _Hermione's_ grip tightened on _Ron's _hand, _Molly_ squeezed her eyes tight, _Arthur_ gulped, _Neville_ bit his lip and_ Luna_ lost her usual dreamy air. _Ginny's_ grip on her knee tightened until her fingers turned white. "A lot of people died."

"Was it anyone you knew?" Molly pressed.

"Many… Many people I knew…" She looked out the window, lost in thought. Then suddenly her head snapped back. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yes… when did you and Harry… you know… start… _dating?" _Ron asked, disgusted.

"When did Ron and Hermione start dating?" Ginny countered.

_Ginny_ laughed. "Me and Harry started dating in the year that your from and-"

"Wait, _this _year?" Ron gasped.

"Yes… you and Hermione started dating in 1997," _Ginny_ smiled.

The door opened and a gorgeous brunette walked in. Her eyes were sparkling and her wavy hair fell just below her shoulders. She was wearing a bright red robes and combat boots. She looked to be in her early thirties though she was actually late thirties.

"Wow, Audrey, that was quite the knock," Ginny said dramatically. Audrey threw her head back and laughed.

"Audrey? You're the Audrey that married Percy?" Fred gaped. George stared at her.

Audrey Weasley, formerly Jones, was in the year above the twins' in Gryffindor and had gotten in quite a few arguments with the third eldest Weasley son after she had been made a Prefect. She would help Fred and George test their WWW's products and give them ideas when they went to school. She was the last person they had expected to end up with Percy.

"Yep. For those of you who don't know me I'm a Muggle-born who was in Gryffindor and I'm married to Percy," Audrey said.

"_You're_ married to Percy?" Molly gasped. She had a spider web tattoo peeking out of her robes on her neck and she looked too carefree to be with the uptight Percy.

She was about to answer her when Ron spoke, "You're married to Percy and you have a tattoo? Percy hates tattoos."

"He does," Audrey nodded as if that was the saddest thing she had ever heard.

"Actually," piped _Hermione _cheerfully, "Aud has six tattoos." The past Weasleys gaped at her.

Audrey grinned.


	14. I Blame Your Genes

**Chapter 14: I Blame Your Genes**

**December 19, 2019; Present**

"OK, guys, it's dinner time, I'll just go call the kid-" Whatever _Ginny_ was going to say, it didn't matter because at that precise moment a large crash could be heard from upstairs followed by several shrieks.

They all rushed up the stairs, the present people a little wary, and into the hall. Dominique, Rose, Hugo, Albus and Lucy were covered in thick, orange goop and feathers. Ginny took out her wand and waved it and when nothing happened she turned to Louis, Lily, Molly, James, Fred and Roxanne who were laughing in the corner of the hallway. "Permanent sticking charm?" she asked. Breathlessly, Roxanne nodded.

"I blame this on your genes," _Angelina_ tragically told _George_, who nodded cheerfully.

Harry turned to Molly, "Your Percy's daughter?"

Molly smiled, "I take after my mother!"

"It's dinner time… James, Lily, when do the feathers wash off?" _Ginny_ asked.

"Ummm… eventually?" James guessed.

"In the next five hours," Lily rolled her eyes at James.

"Louis?" Dominique asked.

"Yes, darling sister?" Louis replied.

"Can I give you some sisterly advice?" Louis raised his eyebrows. "Run. _Now._"

Louis took one look at her expression then took off running in the other direction. Nikki chased him and a second later, Harry heard a cry of pain and several loud bangs. Dominique came around the corner looking exceptionally pleased with herself.

"Did you just push your brozzer down ze stairs?" _Fleur_ asked.

"No. Of course not." _Fleur_ raised her eyebrows. "He tripped," Dom explained.

"Of course 'e did," _Fleur _said sarcastically.

"Well, come on then, dinner's ready," _Ginny_ lead them back downstairs again.

"Oh! Rachel, Madam Malkin called. Your wedding dress is ready," _Ginny_ said.

Rachel smiled, "Great!"

Tonks blinked. "How soon is your wedding?"

"Three days," Teddy said. Victoire winced, something that didn't do unnoticed by _Fleur,_ who wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Wow! That's really soon, I had no idea," Tonks smiled.

"Yeah, well, we've had other things on our mind," Teddy said hastily.

"Right."

Ginny made the dining room table extra-long, laid out the food (mashed potatoes, salad with vinaigrette, roast beef, pork rinds, bacon, sausage and green beans,) glanced once more at the door as if hoping for the arrival of Harry, Bill and Percy then sighed and said, "Dig in."


	15. You're Home

**Chapter 15: You're Home**

**December 19, 2019; Present**

Halfway through her bacon*****, Victoire looked up to hear the back door (the one located in the kitchen) open, she heard at least two sets of footsteps as_ Ginny_ stood up to see who it was.

"_Harry!_ Percy! You're home! Where's _Bill_?" Vic heard _Ginny_ murmur from the kitchen. _Fleur_ looked up interestedly as Audrey stood up and walked around the half-wall to greet her husband.

"Hey, _Ginny, Bill_ will be here in a few. Apparently the Goblins intentionally locked someone in a chamber under Gringotts to whom they thought was an imposter. However, Anthony wasn't an imposter and now _Bill_ has to escort the Goblins Gatrov and Gognuk to the Ministry to fill out a few forms."

"Oh… Why, Bill though?" Victoire could practically sense her Uncle_ Harry_ shrugging.

"I dunno, I guess _Bill_ was working there the day that it happened," he explained.

"Hey, when you said Anthony did you mean Anthony Goldstein?"

"Yeah, I did," _Harry _said.

"OK… How was work?" _Ginny _questioned.

"It was good."

"Hey, _Ginny_, I got your owl-" at this moment it seemed Lily could no longer contain herself, Daddy's Girl that she is, she flung herself off her chair and ran around the corner as Percy completed his sentence. "-is it true that our kids along with a bunch of people from 1996 are here?" Audrey murmured something no one could here from the kitchen and Percy sighed.

There was a scrunching sound and some chuckling and Victoire assumed that Lily had thrown herself around _Harry_. "Hey, Lilykins."

Hermione snorted and Harry looked at her as his cheeks burned red. _"Lilykins?"_ Victoire saw her mouth as Ginny tried- and failed- to stifle a giggle.

Percy walked around the corner and though the past Weasleys glared at him (bar Molly I, who sniffled), he smiled at them slightly and drew up a chair in between Molly I and Audrey but before he sat down, he hugged Molly and then turned to Lucy. He was shocked though at what he saw. Admiring her feathers, he smiled and said, "Let me guess, Molly had something to do with this?"

Molly threw her hands up. "Why does everyone always automatically assume that it was me?"

"Was it?"

"Partly," she shrugged. Percy rolled his eyes. The past people were all in shock, they had never seen Percy so relaxed. Molly I had a feeling that Audrey had something to do with that.

_Harry, Ginny_ and Lily came around the corner then too and they all sat down. "Hey, James, Al." If _Harry_ noticed at all that Albus was covered in feathers, he didn't show it besides smiling slightly. Victoire supposed that the smile could have just been from the sight of seeing his sons after a few days. She highly doubted it.


	16. Bel and Sunday

**Chapter 16: Bel and Sunday**

**December 19, 2019; Present**

"Mum, can you pass the salt?" Nikki asked. _Fleur_ handed over the salt and they returned to their awkward silence. Every time a new subject was brought up, it seemed to be less awkward but then, after the subject was completely dry, the awkwardness would return once more.

"So… Teddy, Rachel, who is in the wedding?" Tonks asked brightly, knocking over the paper towel role, which seemed to amuse both Reese and Remus.

"Well, my sister Diane and my friend Patricia are the bridesmaids and another friend of mine, Susan, is my maid of honour," Rachel began. "Teddy's groomsmen are his friends Danny and Steve and the ring bearer is my cousin's son Tyson and the flower girls are Bel and my niece Sunday."

"Bel and Sunday," Tonks mused so only Reese heard her.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel asked.

"What? Uh…uh…" Tonks stuttered.

Grinning slightly, Reese said, "She said 'that sounds lovely." Rachel looked somewhat appeased and Tonks threw Reese a grateful look.

After another considerable pause, Albus spoke. "Um, if you don't mind me asking," he directed at _Hermione_, "how many people are you going to tell about our- er- _situation_?"

_Hermione_ thought about it for a moment and then answered, "Well, obviously all he Weasleys except for Charlie who came back to live in Britain four years ago and wants to start teaching dragon care to younger people next year. He's back in Romania for a few months taking a teaching course and Fred, who's there visiting him. Remus, Tonks and Andromeda probably don't have to know. Kingsley, the Minister for Magic," Kingsley beamed, "ought to know. Uh, Amy, Steve and Danny will probably get told."

"I'm sorry," Tonks interrupted, "who were the last three?"

"Friends and/or roommates of Reese, Goldy, Teddy and Vicky," Ginny quickly explained.

"OK."

"So…" Tonks said, once again trying to take a stab at making conversation. "Does everyone who's not here still look the same?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Reese said offhandedly.

"Well, Dad looks pretty different without the scars-" Victoire said, then abruptly shut up, realizing that may not have been the best thing to say.

"What scars?" Molly I demanded, panicking.

"Ah-" _Fleur_ began then she, like her daughter, stopped. She seemed to have an internal battle with herself and then shrugged. "Fenir Grayback,"_ Fleur_ narrowed her eyes almost imperceptibly, "started attacking people- Wizards and Muggles alike- not only on full moons but also every day."

Both Remus and Bill didn't like where this was going.

"Zere was a brief fight between ze Order and some Death Eaters at Hogwarts zis year-"

"_This_ year?" Minerva gasped. _Fleur_ nodded. The twins exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Fenir Greyback attacked Bill." Molly I gasped. "As it wasn't a full moon, you're not a werewolf zough you do like your steak rare now."

"How bad are they? The scars?" Bill asked bravely.

Fleur smiled slightly sad, slightly- _proud? _- and turned towards Bill. "You do not look ze same now."

To validate that point, a badly scarred man walked around the corner and said, "No, I don't really, do I?"


	17. First Kiss

**Chapter 17: First Kiss**

**December 19, 2019; Present**

After the initial shock of Bill's grotesque scars, the Past People found themselves standing up nervously as the adults from the present huddled together, speaking in low voices.

"OK," _Ginny_ clapped her hands and smiled, leaning back to admire everyone's startled looks. "Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and Mad-Eye will be staying at 13 Godric's Hollow, which is Reese and Goldy's house along with a few others you'll meet. Young me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and Minerva will be staying at 46 Godric's Hallow which happens to be this house were in now," Harry was shocked to learn they were in Godric's Hollow. He eagerly peered out the window and was disappointed to see just endless field behind the mansion. "Mum, Dad, Bill and Fleur will stay at The Burrow and Fred, George and Angelina will be staying at _Ron _and _Hermione's._ Any questions?" _Ginny _snapped over the babble that just broke out. Everyone just stared at her, dumfounded.

Hermione cautiously raised her hand as if she were in school_. Ginny_ grinned.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Hermione shot her a look.

"You forgot Neville, Luna and Mrs. Longbottom," said Hermione.

"Oops! You guys are with older Luna and Neville," _Ginny_ smiled slightly. "Have fun."

It took an hour, but eventually, everyone got to their proper destinations using floo powder, special permission Portkeys, and for the Lupins and company, a twenty minute walk. Tonks refused to run there.

As Reese swung open the door to her shared house she called, "Honey, I'm home!" in a lofty, amused voice. People shot her quizzical looks. She grinned.

A guy with wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes and a lopsided grin came around the corner and Reese couldn't help the flashback of Steve already playing in her head.

_It was fifth year Steve and her were talking about Steve's new girlfriend, Susan. _

"_You like her a lot?" He nodded. "Then I don't see what the big deal is. Just kiss her already." This was an ongoing conversation with them; Reese, who didn't think kissing was a big deal and had already been kissed by more than three guys, rolled her eyes._

"_I don't want her to be my first kiss," Steve confessed. "I want to know what I'm doing when I kiss her."_

_Reese studied him for a moment. "Alright." She shrugged. She plopped into the seat beside him. _

"_First you make eye contact, that's important, see." She tilted his face up to look at hers. "Then, you gently more a strand of her hair out of her face," as Steve did so Reese inched forwards. "Now you lean in slowly and kiss her." They leaned in and kissed. All too soon, Reese pulled away and smiled slightly._

"_There. Now you know what to do."_

Snapping back to the present, she turned towards Steve. "Did you get Ginny's owl? Some time travelers are staying with us right now."

"Yeah, I got her owl. Hi," he said, redirecting his attention to the time travelers. "I'm Steve. Steve Robertson."

"Remus Lupin."

"Nymphadora Tonks but call me Tonks or I'll kill you."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Alastor Moody."

Another boy walked around the corner this time accompanied by a brunette dressed all in pink. To some, they might have been reminded of Dolores Umbridge but to most, she simply was a pretty, petite, sweet looking girl who liked pink. And she liked it that way.

"Hi! You must be the time travelers. I'm Amy Bloom!" the brunette smiled.

"Danny Beaumont," the guy with light blonde said.

As everyone got settled in at number 13 Godric's Hallow, a fight broke out at number 46.


	18. Unknowingly

**Chapter 18: Unknowingly**

**December 19, 2019; Present**

"Mum! I will not share a room with Al! He snores!"

"I do not!" Al said scathingly. "If anyone snores, it's you."

"Is not," James argued.

"Al, James. It's final. You will sleep in Al's room and Harry and Ron get James' room. No more arguing and go get ready for bed, OK?" _Ginny_ asked. The Past People watched, amused, as both boys sighed and huffed all the way upstairs.

"Harry and Ron, like I said, you guys get James' room. The door is marked, so you should find it OK. You'll also borrow some clothes from James and Al, OK? Hermione, Mini Me, you guys get Reese's room. Minerva," Minerva was slightly shocked to be addressed that way by _Ginny_. As though by a friend. "You can take Goldy's room. The door is marked Sara, her real name. Ginger, you can sleep in Lily's room tonight. And, Professor Dumbledore, that leaves you with Ted's room."

"Got it?" Everyone stared at _Ginny,_ stunned, until beginning to climb the stairs and go to bed.

Waking up about fifteen minutes after she fell asleep, Ginny was thirsty. Tiptoeing downstairs, Ginny saw her parents huddled by the window, whispering back in forth.

"-really so cute, don't you think, Arthur?" Ginny saw him nod.

"Mum? Dad?" They both jumped. "What are you doing?"

"Well…" Molly I said. "Come see." A burst of laughter could be heard vaguely, muffled from outside. Ginny stepped cautiously to the window and peered out. The first thing she saw was red. Red hair flying as a beautiful redhead twirled on the deck outside. The black-haired man laughed too as he pulled her close. There was a music player on the table outside and a pretty, soft song could be heard.

The woman smiled as the song ended and pulled away slightly. She murmured something as the next song started playing. The man smirked and nodded then suddenly spun her. Again, her red hair flew in all directions, flowing in the wind.

What they didn't know, neither the man nor the woman, was that they were being watched. Not just by the curious three in the kitchen but by the little girl upstairs, smiling at her parents and by Ron, who pretended he wasn't looking.

So, unknowing, the couple kept dancing, swaying to the music.


	19. Seven Best Friends

Hey, guys. I decided to explain more about the Lupins and their friends. They're so complex it just had to be done. I hope you like their descriptions. Thanks.

**Chapter 19: Seven Best Friends**

**December 19, 2019; Present**

The house that Reese, Goldy, Amy, Steve, Danny, Bel and Victoire shared was big, but not huge. It was technically supposed to be two houses but the door that separated the boys' house and girls' house had been knocked down. Teddy used to live there too before he moved out five months ago to live with Rachel. Everyone, including Bel, had their own room as the girls' side was much bigger. Tonks would be staying in Reese's room while Remus got Teddy's old room. Mad-Eye offered to sleep on the couch of the boys' house and Kingsley would take Danny's room. Everyone conveniently forgot to mention where Reese and Danny would sleep. Reese, the serial-dater, briefly considered asking Goldy to watch Bel and meet an old boyfriend at the bar but then decided to stay in. Danny, Goldy's boyfriend, would sleep in her room.

After everyone else had gone to bed, Reese crept into Steve's room and crawled in the bed. To most people, this would be a sign of dating or romance. But to Steve and Reese and everyone who knew them, this was to be expected. Steve, the younger son of the sweetest woman alive Amelia Robertson who is a single mother, and Reese, the oldest child of two war heroes, had been best friends since they were six. They slept in the same bed most of the time, drank from the same cups, ate the same ice cream and cuddled by the fire in the winter. They were best friends.

The only difference was that Steve had known he was in love with her since the very first day of Hogwarts. Since they were eleven. But Reese, Reese has a small idea but doesn't think of it because she's doesn't want that kind of love. Or so she says. Everyone knows they have feelings for each other but it's kind of a nonissue because Reese claims not to feel that way. Most people expected them to get over that by at least the time they were old enough to date, but they hadn't.

Whereas Danny and Goldy were different. Danny was the serial-dater Muggleborn who kissed Goldy under the mistletoe in seventh year. They had been dating ever since. Amy was a year younger than Reese, Teddy, Goldy, Steve and Danny. The five of them were inseparable by second year which was pretty much required as they were the only ones in Gryffindor of their year. Amy was constantly bullied by the other girls in her year for her over the top cheerfulness and smartness. They claimed she was a pretentious girl who belonged in Ravenclaw. One day, when Reese was walking back from Transfiguration class, she saw them teasing her. She with her usual, before she had Bel, bitchiness told the girls where to go and what to do with their wands when they got there.

They had been friends ever since. Amy got special permission to move her things from the first year room to the second year room and when the first Weasley, who had always been closest with Teddy, went to Hogwarts the year after that, she also moved in with them.

Growing up, Teddy and Victoire had almost been as close as Reese and Steve, but lately, when Rachel came into the picture permanently, he had pulled away and they weren't so close. Everyone really hated Rachel. She was ruining part of what the seven best friends had had forever.


	20. Morning

**Chapter 20: Morning**

**December 20, 2019; Present**

At number 13, Reese yawned and sat up, stretching out. She gently untangled herself from Steve's arm and slipped out of the room. He probably would never even know she was there, she thought.

When Reese got to the kitchen, she groaned. "Amy, are you making pancakes?"

"Maybe," Amy replied smartly as Goldy dropped a plastic bowl on the floor. Bel was at the table on Danny's lap, colouring on a napkin. Remus and Kingsley were talking in low, serious voices in the corner while Mad-Eye drank out of a hip flask and Tonks watched, amused.

"What's wrong with Amy's pancakes?" Tonks wondered.

"Absolutely nothing," Amy said cheerfully. Reese shot her a look.

"They're awful," Reese stated. That was another thing about Reese; she was usually blatantly truthful.

"They are not," Steve said, shuffling into the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Reese, he always knew when she slipped into his bedroom when he was asleep and left before he woke up. She always smelled like a mix of cherries and wood and, during her brief smoking period, smoke. Though his bed always smelled faintly like that, it was always stronger after she left.

"Yes, they actually are but thank you for being nice, Steve," Amy shot a pointed look at Reese before sighing. "I'm trying to improve."

Bel hopped off Danny and walked over to Mad-Eye. "You look lonely," she informed him. He looked slightly taken aback and opened his mouth to protest but she had already started to hop up on his lap.

"No. No, don't do that," he said gruffly.

Bel studied his face for a second before looking at her grandmother for help. "I don't know, Mad-Eye, you look pretty lonely to me," Tonks said.

Mad-Eye glared at her, a look that was overly diminished by the five-year-old sitting on his lap, sucking her thumb. Tonks stifled a giggle. It was cute.

At number 46, people were bustling around, getting breakfast. Harry was making bacon, waffles and eggs and laying out grapefruits, a smile on his face. Molly I was quizzing her grown up daughter on work, Hogwarts and the Daily Prophet (ex-Holyhead Harpies player now a writer for the Quidditch section, run by McGonagall, finished; there was a new, more truthful newspaper, the Everyday Babble run by Luna). The kids only started two food fights (James called Lily fat, Al said that James was stupid). The Past Kids were talking quietly amongst themselves. All in all, it was a good morning all around. Well, except at number 25, where Teddy was being yelled at for accidentally dropping Rachel's new vase. But it was ugly anyway, Reese would say had she been there.


	21. Kiss Her

**Chapter 21: Kiss Her**

**December 22, 2019; Present**

The day of the wedding, it was decided that the Past People would all stay in the back room of the church and the others would all go to the wedding.

Everyone-save for Teddy, Rachel and Victoire- were gathered in the kitchen talking before they had to leave.

"Well," Danny and Steve stood up. "We should go. We are the groomsmen."

"'Kay." Reese said. "Hey, neither of you have seen Vikki, have you?"

"No," Danny shook his head.

The back door opened and a red-eyed Victoire walked in and mumbled, "hi," as she passed.

Twenty minutes later with everyone at the church, Reese cornered Vikki at the back. "Vic? Are you sure you want to do this? To watch him marry her?"

Victoire sighed. "I'm sure. I can do this. I have to."

"You have twenty minutes left to tell him," Reese warned.

"I can't. I won't spoil this for him. He loves her," Victoire's voice cracked.

"Not as much as he loves you. My brother's a little bit like Ron. Very slow on the uptake."

"No, he doesn't, Reese. But it's fine, I'm fine. _Icandothis_," she whispered.

Reese looked at her doubtfully but didn't say anything.

In the back room, Tonks had finally forced Remus to talk to her. "Do you like her? Rachel?"

"Well… I mean, she's… alright," Remus murmured.

"No, she's not," Tonks stated flatly.

Remus sighed. "I'm sure if she's not right for him he'll figure it out.

Tonks looked at him doubtfully; the same look Reese gave Victoire two minutes ago. "In the next twenty minutes?" Remus shrugged helplessly.

Upstairs, Rachel shrieked at her sister for ordering the wrong flowers and Teddy, in the next room, went to answer the door.

"_Ginny, Harry._ Hey," he said.

_Harry_ smiled. "Hey, Teddy."

"Look at you," _Ginny_ said, tears filling her eyes. "Your parents would be so proud. All grown up," she whispered.

Teddy smiled at her as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'll give you two a few minutes, OK? Don't trip down the aisle, Ted," _Harry_ said.

Teddy looked horrified. "Can that happen?_ Harry? Harry!_"_ Harry_ laughed as he left the room.

"Ignore him," _Ginny_ said. "He's just trying to make you more nervous."

"It worked," Teddy mumbled.

"As your Godmother, I get to ask you a favour, OK?"

"Sure… What?"

"Right before you say 'I do,' I want you to close your eyes and think of the person you love most in the world."

"OK… Then?"

"Then? You kiss her."


	22. Breathing Too Loudly

**Chapter 22: Breathing Too Loudly**

**December 22, 2019; Present**

Reese stepped through the doors of the bride's room. "Wow, you actually don't look half bad," she commented.

"Lupin," Rachel snarled. "Where's Teddy?"

"Whoa," Reese held up her hands in a mock surrender. "Don't forget, you're going to be a Lupin after today, too. God help us," she muttered.

"Where's Ted?"

Reese sighed and pulled a fake sad face. "What's wrong? Was Teddy breathing too loudly?"

"No, he gave Diane the wrong flower order and now the whole thing's ruined!" Rachel cried.

Reese snorted. "I'm sure whatever flowers Teddy got look better than the ones you picked out." Rachel shot her a murderous glare. "Look, I just came to tell you you're on in two."

"Two! I'm not ready," Rachel shouted.

"Yeah, well, I may have been supposed to tell you that eight minutes ago. Hurry up!" Reese hurried out of the room, only pausing to dodge the flying bouquet before laughing slightly as she rushed into her seat at the second-to-the-front pew.

The organs started playing and the back doors opened, revealing Rachel, her bridesmaids and her Maid of Honour.

As Rachel reached the end of the aisle, Teddy grabbed her hands and grinned down at her. His hair was a light brown color as Rachel had forbid it to be blue for the occasion; something _Ginny_ and Andromeda both heatedly thought was stupid.

The priest read, "Rachel Brianne Weston, do you take Ted Remus Lupin to be your husband? In sickness and in health, 'til death do you apart?"

"I do," she murmured.

"Ted Remus Lupin, do you take Rachel Brianne Weston to your wife? In sickness and in health, 'til death do you apart?"

In the fourth row, Victoire decided she couldn't do it. She was wrong. She couldn't watch him vow his love to Rachel. Ducking quietly out of the pew, Victoire started running towards the back doors, trying to beat the tears that had already started falling.

In the back room, the Past People looked up as hurried footsteps ran towards them. They saw Victoire run past the door and out in the sunshine.

Back inside, Teddy briefly closed his eyes. At first he thought of Rachel but then another memory popped up. It was of him and Vic arguing over what to watch on the T.V. at _Harry_ and _Ginny's_ house. Then suddenly, Teddy knew. It wasn't Rachel.

_It was Victoire._

He glanced at the pews and saw her running out the back door. So, she knew too. He glanced at Reese and saw her looking worriedly at where Vic had been moments earlier. She knew. Did everyone know? He thought of _Ginny's_ words, _Kiss her_.

He stepped away from Rachel. "I can't."

A gasp could be heard all across the room. "_What?_" Rachel demanded.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I should have realized earlier. I can't marry you, I'm sorry."

Then he ran. Towards Victoire. Away from Rachel.


	23. 44 Godric's Hallow

**Chapter 23: 44 Godric's Hallow**

**December 22, 2019; Present**

As Teddy ran out the back door, Rachel was immediately swarmed by her parents, friends and sister where she could be heard doing what is best described as screeching. Reese had somehow summoned popcorn and she was laughing with Danny, Goldy, Steve and Amy. Roxy, Molly, Lucy, Fred, James, Lily, Al, Rose, Hugo, Dominique, and Louis were all cheering and Ginny, Harry and Andromeda were trying to smooth everything over with the bride.

"I don't care!" Rachel shrieked. She huffed, threw her flowers on the ground while she stomped her foot and ran from the altar, giving a great big fake sob as she went. This caused Reese to laugh harder.

_Ron _and _Hermione_ hesitantly made their way to the back room. "Hi," _Hermione_ greeted.

"Hey," everyone chorused back.

"So…" _Ron _started, then looking to _Hermione _for help.

"There has been a, er, slight change of plans," _Hermione_ said. "I'm going to take you back to our house not, OK? Just let me go grab Hu and Rosie. Oh, and I should probably ask Ginny if she wants me to take Al, Jamie and Lils, too. Hmm…"

Three minutes later, while the _Ron_ deflected all questions about what was going on, _Hermione _returned with Rose, Hugo, James, Lily and Albus in tow. "Let's go," _Ron _said. _Ron _grabbed all the Past People and Apparated them back to 44 Godric's Hallow as _Hermione_ grabbed the kids and Apparated.

Ron and Hermione were shocked at how big their house was. It was slightly smaller than the Potter's house, but was still a mansion. It had a big archway that led to either a door on one side or a big, sweeping staircase on the other. Nobody other than _Ron_ and _Hermione _ever really used what was on the other side of the door as it was mostly storage and _Hermione_ and _Ron's _studies. So as the future generation led them up the staircase and into the kitchen that was very cute with light blue walls, the Past People marveled again at the engravings on the walls. They were almost identical to the ones at the Potter's.

"Wow, this is amazing," Molly I said.

_Hermione_ smiled.


	24. Pictures

**Chapter 24: Pictures**

**December 22, 2019; Present**

As everyone sat around the kitchen in number 44 eating lunch, Goldy came through the back door holding an old shoe box.

"Hey everyone," she said cheerfully. "I've been instructed to keep you all entertained by Ginny. So," she made a sweeping motion with her arm and propped the box open, "pictures!"

"We're going to look at pictures?" _Hermione _asked.

"You and _Ron_ are taking the kids from the present over to _Ginny_ and _Harry_'s while I keep everyone entertained."

"We are?" _Ron_ asked, his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, _Ron_," _Hermione_ snapped, sounding so much like Mrs. Weasley that the twins snickered.

After they left, everyone sat around on the various couches and Goldy used a spell to make a picture bigger when it's laid on the side table. She laid one down of _Ginny_ and _Harry _snogging in the Gryffindor common room when they were teenagers.

"I thought I'd start things interesting," Goldy grinned at the revolted look of the Weasley brothers and Ginny and Harry's blush. It didn't help that the picture was moving, making it look that much more not innocent.

Goldy pulled it off and replaced it with a picture of what Hogwarts looked like after the Battle of Hogwarts, 1997. Everyone grimaced.

Next, she replaced it with a picture shortly after her birth. It was always her favorite baby picture. In it, Remus was holding her, Tonks was holding Reese and Andy was holding Teddy.

She then showed various pictures of the Weasley women and Luna in St. Mungo's with their babies after just giving birth in order. Fleur (Vic), Audrey (Lucy), Luna (Frank), Ginny (James), Angelina (Fred), Fleur (Dom), Luna (Alice), Hermione (Rose), Ginny (Al), Angelina (Roxy), Fleur (Louis), Audrey (Molly), Hermione (Hugo), Ginny (Lily), Luna (Ly & Lorcan) and Luna (Alex).

She also showed the wedding pictures in order.

"They look really happy," Molly I said begrudgingly, looking at _Bill _and _Fleur_'s wedding picture.

"Oh, look at _Perce_," Molly I squealed at _Percy_'s wedding picture.

The twins rolled their eyes though they had to agree. He looked happier than they ever seen him.

Next was a picture from _George _and _Angelina_'s wedding. He was twirling her around on the dance floor and in the picture she threw her head back laughing. Both George and Angie smiled.

In the next wedding picture, _Ron_ had one hand on _Hermione_'s waist and the other one was wrapped around hers as they cut the cake. He was looking down at her, beaming while she smiled at the camera.

Goldy put the picture of _Harry_ and _Ginny_'s wedding up next. It was her favorite. Neither _Harry _nor _Ginny_ was looking at the camera. They, like _Angie_ and _George_, were dancing but it was slower and more peaceful. The whole picture, they didn't look away from each other's eyes. Professor Dumbledore smiled. _Harry_ looked truly untouched by the war in this picture. Minerva smiled too, reminded of a different wedding with a man with unruly black hair and a redhead with a fiery temper.

Afterwards, Goldy showed less monumental pictures. Reese, Goldy and Teddy running around a backyard with _Harry _and _Ginny_ chasing them, Victoire and Teddy sitting up in a tree laughing, Reese and Steve eating ice cream, Reese reading a story to James, James pushing Al into the water outside of Shell Cottage, _Ginny_ reprimanding him, _Fleur_ with Louis on her lap, _Ginny_ and _Hermione_ in a bar looking mildly drunk (that got a few chuckles), _Ginny_ and _Harry _outside in patio chairs, _Ron _and _Hermione _bickering, _Bill_ and _Fleur_ laughing, _Audrey_ and _Percy _hugging_, George_,_ Angie_ and _Charlie _smiling, Molly sneaking up behind Lucy and pulling her chair out so she sat on the floor, Dominique and Alice laughing at something, Frank with Lysander, Lorcan and Alex, Hugo and Rose reading, Hugo and Al playing chess, Lily on Amy's lap with Danny pulling her hair as she stuck her tongue out at him, Roxanne chasing Fred, Bel as a baby being held by _Ginny_, _Molly I_ and _Arthur _with their arms wrapped around each other, _Minerva_ shaking her head irritably at James and _Molly I, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny,_ Victoire, Dom, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Al and Lily in the backyard of The Burrow ten years ago, all touching in some way. Goldy didn't leave it up long enough for them to notice who was missing.


	25. Charlotte

**Chapter 25: Charlotte**

**December 22, 2019; Present**

A little while later, Amy and Danny showed up, armed with sweets left over from the wedding party that never happened.

"Oh, my," Amy sighed. "My sister is such a drama queen."

"Your sister?" Hermione asked.

"Rachel."

"_Rachel?_ She's your sister?" Ginny gasped.

"Only my half-sister. That's why we have different last names. Evidently, my stepfather didn't want the child my mother made by cheating on him to have his last name. Bless him. Amy Weston just doesn't have the same ring to it as Amy Bloom," Amy smiled at their astounded looks.

"Well, can you guys babysit? I've got to go pick up Charlotte from her aunt's. Ginny asked me before I left," Goldy stood up, stretching.

"Who is Charlotte?" Molly I asked.

"She's sort of like another Potter." Seeing everyone's' confused looks, Goldy went on. "She's Harry's cousin's daughter, Charlotte Dursley," Harry gaped at her. "Her mother was a Squib with two sisters, Susan and Anne Bones. She was bitter. When she knew Charlotte was a Squib, Charlotte was about six. She didn't want her living in the same house as her precious son so she kicked her out. Dudley, though choosing his wife over his daughter, had enough decency to send her to Harry. Harry and Ginny took her in as their own."

Harry smiled. He wasn't shocked at Dudley but was glad to hear he treated her better than the Dursleys treated him.

When Goldy got back later, they met Charlotte. She had big blue eyes and Harry recognized they were the color of Dudley's though they lacked his wateriness. She also had blonde hair and she was very skinny and bony, almost like Petunia. She had a pretty face though that Harry assumed she inherited from her mother and she was very funny.


	26. Get a Room

**Chapter 26: Get a Room**

**December 22, 2019; Present**

Teddy found her in the woods. It was their place. Behind Andromeda's house, a path led to a small but beautiful pond.

"Victoire," Teddy said." She leaped into the air.

"Teddy! Oh, you frightened me," she said. "Why are here? You should be getting married."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Teddy asked, ignoring her question.

She just looked at him, confused.

"I love you, Victoire. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I was stupid and crazy and… blind not to realize that."

"Teddy," Vic breathed. "Rachel. I thought… I thought you…"

"I thought I loved her too. But I love you."

"Teddy."

Unbeknownst to them, Goldy, who had just shown up, Reese and Steve were watching them through the trees from the windows.

"That's sweet," Goldy murmured.

"Yeah, puke-worthy," Reese muttered. Goldy shot her a look.

"Girls," Steve laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to go tell them to get a room," Reese stomped out the back door. Steve saw her start walking towards them down the path and he laughed.

"Are you going to tell her?" Goldy asked suddenly.

Steve, who was not a stranger to this conversation, sighed. "She's not ready."

"Steve," Goldy said hesitantly. "I think… if she isn't ready now… I think… she never will be."

After Goldy left to talk to _Ginny_, Steve took a chance with Reese.

"I love you," he blurted.

Reese looked at weirdly. "Yeah, OK, I love you too. What's up?"

He laughed. "That's not what I meant, Reese." She swallowed.

"What did you mean?"

"This." He kissed her.


	27. Proud

**Chapter 27: Proud**

**December 24, 2019; Present**

On Christmas Eve, they all congregated to The Burrow. Fred I was watching _George _and _Angelina _making cookies in the kitchen. Fred I thought about how George had had a crush on Angelina since the very first time she ever yelled at them. It was cute really. Fred I remembered in their sixth year, he asked Angelina to the Yule Ball because George didn't have the guts. He really liked her.

Fred I was glad it had worked out for him.

"I got it! I got it!" _Hermione _burst in yelling. "I know how to send them back."

_Hermione _had tracked down some rare Time Dust and was going to use it to send them back.

_Harry _smiled sadly. "This is goodbye."

As he went around Obliviating them all. As he got to Dumbledore, Fred I could have sworn he heard him say, "I'm proud of you, Harry."

* * *

><p>The next morning, as Reese and Steve sat together and Teddy and Victoire were upstairs talking about Teddy's new teaching position, Harry smiled.<p>

They would all be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
